Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron001.txt
Thanks to Tom Hagopian for suppyling Ron Moore's posts on AOL to this site! ---------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 2/24/97 1:52:04 PM From: RonDMoore <> I doubt it. Those plot threads seem very far away at this point and I don't think we're interested in revisiting them. Then again, you never say never... <> I think there's a clear reference to "the recent Borg attack" somewhere in the show and that puts it after the events in FC. It was our choice not to mention the events in the film more than that -- the feeling was that we didn't need to and that it served no purpose in our storylines except to connect the film chronologically to the series, which wasn't that important to us. <> I think it's nice when the other events in Trek crossover, but that it's more important to concentrate on maintaining the unique identity of DS9. <> He musta been verrrrrry tired and fallen asleep in his uniform. <> Not this year. I'm also not sure whatever became of the actor who played Tom. I think he dropped out of acting and is pursuing some other line of work. <> It would've been before "Rapture." <> In Way of the Warrior, Worf made his decision to stay on DS9 -- the subject of a new Enterprise was brought up in that episode, but Worf had decided that even if he were offered a position on the ship that he would remain on DS9 and chart a new future for himself. <> Unless I'm mistaken, only Georgia Brown, who played Worf's mother has died. I believe (and hope) that Theodore Bikel is still with us and yes, we have discussed having Worf go home to see him. <> Hans Beimler named the ship Malinche after Cortez' Indian lover, a brilliant woman who had a gift for languages. <> I'm always surprised. The episodes play differently to us on staff than they do to you. We know our intentions, the dropped scenes, the unfilmed backstories, etc. to every episode and so our perspective is always different from yours. I think we all wish we had another crack at Merdian or the Risa show, but that's TV and you only get one shot and then you gotta move on to the next one. <> I don't think either of these events will happen on DS9. -------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 2/24/97 2:09:04 PM From: RonDMoore <> Call (213) 956-8301 and you'll get all the information. <> No, and other people claim to have heard Uhura too, but as far as I know there are NO "voice cameos" in this sequence. <> It's not true. <> I think we've put this game in the background from time to time, but I haven't seen it in awhile. Our game of choice on DS9 is darts. <> Martok returns in an episode that is shooting right now called, "Soldiers of the Empire." I wrote this one and it's pretty cool -- Martok takes command of a Bird of Prey and asks Worf to be his first officer for a mission, and Dax comes along. It takes place almost entirely on the Klingon vessel, and it's an exploration of loyalty and friendship aboard a ship that has more than its fair share of problems. <> This is not the case, but it's nice that everyone's seeing Changelings behind every rock. << I have heard rumors of an upcoming ep. with a Kira/Dukat confrontation--any truth here?>> Dukat appears in "Ties of Blood and Water", and there is a Dukat/Kira scene, but it's not a major component of that episode which deals with Kira and Ghemor -- the Cardassian who thought Kira was his daughter in "Second Skin." <> This is the look established for the Breen in Indiscretion and I don't know how much the initial design was influenced (if at all) by Jedi. <> We didn't see his death on-camera, but the feeling on the staff is that he died at the end of Hippocratic Oath. <> Nothing yet, but maybe in the future. <> The Runabout was locked and the alarm was set, but they left the keys in the ignition. I don't think the Romulans are on track to sign a new treaty. The Runabouts may not pack the punch of the Defiant, but they were deployed in a last ditch effort to hold off the Dominion when the lives of everyone on the station (and Bajor) seemed at risk. -------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 2/24/97 2:31:52 PM From: RonDMoore <> We haven't made any decisions yet about Dukat's family and what his reception was like back on Cardassia. Dukat evidently has made his choice to side with the Dominion because it offered the one thing that no one else could: the return of Cardassia as a major power in the Alpha Quadrant. Dukat knows this is signing a deal with the devil, but I think the Gul believes that in the end he'll find a way to get rid of the devil when he needs to. Remember that Dukat is the ultimate Cardassian patriot and has hated the fact that the Empire he used to serve has fallen on hard times -- the Maquis were kicking their butts fer Chrissakes! Evidently many other Cardassians feel the same way and that is why they followed this charismatic warrior when he rode in at the head of a Jem'Hadar fleet and deposed the Detappa Council. As for the "Dukat's now just another bad guy" line of thought -- come on. We haven't wiped away everything that has happened up until now, he's just made a decision for himself and for his people that puts him squarely at odds with the Federation and the crew on DS9. It's a natural extension of the character and is totally in keeping with everything that's been set up to this point. The same goes for Garak -- what, he's now a true-blue good guy just because he had a father? These people are a little more complex than some of you are giving them credit for and the events in one episode should be viewed in the larger context of their character arcs over the course of the series. <> The casting of Ziyal for the next episode really depends on what we want to do with the character. The lastest incarnation was cast deliberately a little older because we didn't feel that the other actresses were "reading" mature enough on screen to plausibly be involved in any way with Garak. <> Just because we haven't seen a Mirror Jake doesn't mean he doesn't exist. <> Presumably, the Dominion made arrangements for the shipment of White to the Alpha Quadrant or for the manufacture of it before they considered making a permanent move into Alpha. <> It has been established that blood tests aren't foolproof and that a good Changeling could find a way around them -- like keeping a small quantity of real blood inside his body and "bleeding" it out when required. <> Personally, I think Dax' uniform is the only one that looks good! The others are still a bit stiff and bulky and need to have the kinks worked out. --------------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 2/24/97 2:34:47 PM From: RonDMoore <> You will learn more about the fate of the Maquis in show that is being written right now by Ira and Robert that is untitled at present but will probably be episode #23. BTW -- I saw Empire Strikes Back this weekend and really dug it. Run, don't walk -- I've always thought this was the best film in the series and it still holds up remarkably well after all these years. Moore, Ronald D.